Far Away
by Abilenadyke
Summary: New York. How did JJ end up here so far away from Emily? F word is used once.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Far Away

Pairing: JJ/Emily

Rating: K

Summary: Inspired by the song "Far Away" by Nickelback

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: This is un-beta, so any mistakes are my own.

New York

How in the hell did we get here? I'm in a city that is on the brink of attack. I don't know where any of our team is. I don't know what happened to _you_. I know that a SUV blew up, but I don't know if it was yours.

As I'm driving to the command center the past two years flash in front of me. My life changed the day I met you. I just didn't know how much. We grew close and the flirting got more intense. I got scared, pulled far away from you and started fucking the first male that flirted with me. And now I'm carrying the child of a man I do not love, but loves me.

I walk into the command center and my heart leaps in my chest, because there you are. I don't believe my eyes. "Emily?" I ask in a hoarse whisper.

You slowly turn around. Our eyes meet and I can see the love and relief fill your eyes before your mask is pulled back down. "Oh, Thank God, you're okay!" you exclaim.

I can't wait any longer. I have to make this right. I have to tell you how I feel. I grab your arm and start to drag you out of the command center. "JJ, what are you doing?" you ask. I don't answer, I can't answer. I'm having trouble breathing and I'm shaking uncontrollably.

You see how upset I am and pull me into an empty office. I sit in a chair, you sit next to me. "Breathe, JJ, breather." you whisper in my ear as you rub soothing circles on my back. I can feel the heat of your hand on my back and it warms me. I slowly get my breathing under control and my composure returns. I rise out of my chair to kneel in front of you. I take your hands into mine. "JJ, what...?" I stop your question with my fingers on your lips. So you lock gazes with me and ask your questions with your eyes. I take a deep breath as I prepare to bare my soul to you.

"Please tell me I'm not too late, please. Emily, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so far away. I'm sorry for making you wait. I love you. Give me another chance, please. I love you. I love you. Please." I lower my head, I'm begging.

Suddenly I feel your hand on my chin tilting my head up so I'm looking into your gorgeous brown eyes. You move your head slowly towards mine. I know what is coming and hold my breath. When our lips are millimeters apart you stop and breathe, "I love you, too." Then our lips meet. Your lips are so soft and velvety. It's a short kiss, but one that is filled with promises. It's the best kiss I've ever had. As you pull back you smile then say, "Now, we have a job to do. We will work everything out after we've stopped these Un-subs."

When we get back to the command center Reid asks, "Where'd you guys go?"

"JJ was having a panic attack," you answer smiling at me before getting back to work.

The day I met you my life changed. What I didn't know then was how much better it was going to be because of you. I know that I will never be far away from ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Plane Ride: Far Away Chapter 2

Pairing: JJ/Emily, Mentions of JJ/Will

Rating: K

Summary: Emily's POV The plane ride home from New York. Takes place after my story "Far Away".

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's Note. This is un-beta read, so any mistakes are my own.

We did stop the Un-subs. They both committed suicide and Morgan drove the bomb into Central Park before it blew up. I was nervous about the plane ride and going back home. I told you, we would work everything out, but what if you decide you don't want me again. I don't know if I could survive being rejected again. Rossi, Reid, and you board the plane before me. I take a deep breath and then climb the stairs to my future with a confidence and eagerness I didn't know I possessed. As we settle into our spots (You sitting across from me just like the flight home from Colorado when you told me you could see me with kids and that it was a good idea)

Reid asks, "Where's Garcia?"

You laugh and reply, "After the stunt Morgan pulled and scaring Garcia half to death she wasn't about to let him out of her sight till they get home so she is driving back with Hotch and Morgan."

"Oh." Reid says while nodding his head and blinking. Then he turns his attention to Rossi who has just finished setting up the chess board. As the game begins, we ladies are completely forgotten.

I turn my attention to you and find you smiling and staring at me. I smile back and start to say something when you start talking.

"I think it's a good idea though." You say.

"What's that?" I asked slightly amused and confused.

"You, kids. I can see it." You reply. We smile at each other again then you continue, "The first time I said that I wanted to say 'You, me, and kids' but I got scared and made some stupid mistakes. I know what I want now. When I think about the future, the only time I'm happy is when I see 'you, me, and kids."

"What about Will?" I ask.

"I don't love Will. I was never in love with Will. I liked what he represented: normalcy, a husband, white picket fence, 2.5 kids, the American dream. I realize I can still have the American dream, a white picket fence, 2.5 kids, but instead of a husband, a girlfriend or wife." You lean forward and take my hands before continuing. "I love you, Emily and I know you love me. I want us to be together. I want you and me and this baby to be a family."

I pull gently on our joined hands until you are out of your seat and straddling my lap. "I want that too." I whisper in your ear before finding your lips and kissing you passionately.

We only break apart when breathing becomes a necessity. We share a few more kisses, but none of them as passionate as the first one. Then you lay down with your head in my lap. I stroke my fingers through your beautiful blonde locks and gaze into your mesmerizing blue orbs. We gaze at each other for what seems like hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes before you break the silence again.

"I will talk to Will this evening as soon as we get back to D.C. I don't know how he is going to react. I know he knows something is up but I think he thinks it is my hormones and my reluctance to leave my job, my friends, my family, you. Do you mind being there when I tell him? You can hide in my bedroom. I just...I just need to know you're there supporting me and just in case he reacts badly. I mean the poor guy just buried his best friend whom he didn't know was gay. How is he going to feel when he finds out the mother of his child is gay also and."

I put my fingers on your lips to stop you. "JJ, honey I will be there, where ever you want me, whether it be hiding in your closet..." I smirk, "or sitting beside you on the couch holding your hand."

You smile. "Thank you." You say before placing a chaste kiss on my lips."

"Let's try to get some rest. I have a feeling we are going to have a long night." I say as I continue stroking you hair. Within minutes you have fallen asleep. I watch you sleeping peacefully for a few minutes before leaning my head back, closing my eyes, and drifting asleep myself. My last thought before falling asleep is on you, 'our baby', and our future.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Conversation: Far Away Chapter 3

Title: The Conversation: Far Away Chapter 3

Pairing: JJ/Emily with mentions of JJ/Will

Rating:

Spoilers: 4.01

Summary: JJ's POV

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's Note: This is un-beta read, so any mistakes are my own. _Italics are JJ thoughts._

After the plane landed it was decided you would drive my car to my apartment. I am so nervous I am shaking. You reach across the seat and take my left hand into your strong. reassuring grasp. As you rub circles on the top of my hand with your thumb. I calm down and relax. As you pull into a parking spot at my apartment building my nervousness comes back. But this time for a difference reason.

_Emily has never seen my place. What is she doesn't like it. Did I remember to clean before New York? Oh __god__, I hope there aren't any dirty dishes in the sink or dirty clothes strewn across my bedroom __floor__._

I'm pulled out of my little panic attack by the sound of your car door shutting. I get out and lead us to my apartment as you carry our bags. I unlock the door, open it, and usher you inside. As you put the bags down, I do a quick scan of the living room to see if it is tidy before looking to you to see your reaction of my home.

"Home Sweet Home." I say to break the deafening silence that has built since the plane landed

"JJ, it's lovely. Its you." You say with a smile. You sit down in the corner of my couch and beckon me to come sit by you. Instead, I lay down with my head in your lap just like on the plane. Your fingers start stroking my hair and I let out a sigh.

"JJ, honey it's going to be fine. Just call Will and ask him to come over. When he gets here tell him you need to talk. Have him sit down and then tell him. He'll be upset and you'll talk. Then he will leave. After he's gone you'll come back to your bedroom, we will crawl under the covers and fall asleep in each others arms. Safe and secure, surrounded by love." You lean your head down and kiss me softly. It's a kiss so full of love I get overwhelmed and tears form in my eyes. _What did I do to deserve a woman like you?_

I sit up and call Will. "Hey Will…Yeah we just got back. Why don't you come over, we need to talk… Okay see you in 15 minutes." I close my phone and lean into you. We sit this way for 10 minutes, your arm around me supporting and comforting me.

"He'll be here in a minute." I say and get up. You get up, grab out our ready bags, and follow me to my bedroom. You set the bags down and I give you a quick kiss before I go to answer the knocking on the door

I open the door to Will. He takes me in his arms and whispers in my ear. "Jayjay, I'm glad you're okay." Before kissing me. I push at his chest and turn my head to break the kiss.

"Will, we need to talk. Why don't you sit down." I say while putting some distance between us.

"I know Jayjay. We're over. You're in love with Emily. I've always known I was walking on borrowed time, that it was only a matter of time before you realized you were in love with Emily." He says.

I stare at him speechless for a minute. I wasn't expecting him to know about Emily. "Will, why would you stay with me if you knew I was in love with someone else." I ask.

"Jayjay, I love you and I was willing to take as much time as I could to be with you. I'm grateful for our time to together and the child we have created. I want to be a part of my child's life and I want you to be happy." He says as he gets up to leave. "Call me."

As I shut the door behind him, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. _Well that went better than I expected. He really is a decent guy._

I walk back into my bedroom and you engulf me in your arms for a brief hug. Then we climb into bed and fall asleep safe and secure in each other arms, surrounded by love.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Far Away Chapter 4: Will's Revenge part 1  
Pairing: JJ/Emily with mentions of JJ/Will  
Rating: R for language  
Spoilers: 4.01  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Author's Note: Thanks to gilligankane for the beta read. Enjoy!

It has been about 4 months since New York. JJ is about 6 ½ months pregnant. Emily moved with JJ and they are happy. Will calls every other Friday to check on JJ and the baby. Emily is getting annoyed with the calls but JJ says it's okay. She doesn't want to cut him out of his child's life.

New Orleans

Will is standing outside the bar talking on his cell phone. "Jayjay, how are you? How's the baby? I saw your press conference. This case looked dangerous."

"Will, I'm fine, the baby is fine. It was a tough case, but I was never in immediate danger." JJ replies.

"Maybe you should not go out in the field anymore until the baby is born." He says.

"Will, we've been over this. As long as I can travel I'm going into the field to be there for MY team. I'm going to work as long as I can." JJ replies exasperated. "Good-bye Will" and she hangs up.

Will glares ate the phone and storms into the bar. He finds a booth in the back and waits impatiently for the man he is meeting. The door to the bar bangs open and a huge bald man with tattoos covering his arms walks through. He approaches the bar and orders a beer. He scans the bar while he waits for his beer. The bartender hands him his drink and he strides across the bar to the booth where Will is sitting.

"You're late" Will says seething.

"Yeah, sorry bout that." the man drawls, "Do you have the picture and the money.

"Yes, the money is under the table and here is the picture. She is a FBI agent so you guys will need to be very careful. And do not touch the pregnant blonde she is with." Will says as he hands over a picture of FBI agent Emily Prentiss and gets up and leaves.

_Soon, JJ, soon, just you wait, we will be a family soon. Once your precious Emily is dead you will turn to me and I will be there for you like I always have been. _Will thinks as he drives off.

Meanwhile in the little town of Warsaw, Indiana, the BAU is on a case. They have been there for 4 days, called in after the 3rd pregnant woman was found dead. The women all have two things in common 1) they were all pregnant and 2) they all worked at Zimmer. Zimmer is the world leader in orthopedic products, so they have 2500 employees working in the Warsaw branch.

"Garcia, can you narrow down the list of employees to only include the male employees that live in the Warsaw/Winona Lake area?" Reid asks.

"1125, male employees live in the Warsaw/Winona Lake area." Garcia replies via the webcam.

"Okay, Baby girl, now narrow it down to married males ages 30-40." Morgan says.

"Whoa, there Stud muffin, that's going to take a while. I'll letcha know when I have a list. Garcia out." She says.

Garcia was able to narrow it down to 78 employees. The team and local cops were able to interview 50 before it got too late and they called it quits.

The next morning there is another body. "Son of a Bitch!" yells Morgan in frustration. Everyone is feeling guilty about this last victim; they thought they had another day. They continue the interviews and by noon they've got a lead, Clayton Haase. He didn't show up for work and his boss says Clayton's wife is pregnant and leaving him. As the team heads to the Haase's house they find out that Mrs. Haase didn't show up for work either.

When they arrive they find Clayton holding a gun to his wife's head asking her, "Why, why did you leave me, why?"

Emily steps up and starts talking to Clayton. She calms him down and he lets his wife go. Before anyone has time to react, he turns his gun onto himself and pulls the trigger.

The team heads back to the precinct and closes up shop before boarding their jet to go home. The plane ride back to Quantico is eerily silent; everyone is in their own world processing this last case. JJ is wrapped securely in Emily's strong, loving embrace, with no idea of what nightmare awaits them.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Far Away Chapter 5: Will's Revenge part 2

Pairings: Emily/JJ with mentions of Will/JJ

Rating: R for violence and mentions of sex

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's note: This chapter is for peacetea2, she wanted either a convenience store hold up or a trip to the convenience store for pregnancy munchies.

Author's note 2: First part is in Emily's POV

Author's note 3: This chapter contains a characters rape.

The drive back to our apartment was filled with silence. You offered to drive because I was so tired, but I declined. I know how uncomfortable driving is starting to become. As we pull into the parking lot I'm too tired to notice a black car following us. You unlock the door and I head straight to the bedroom, barely kicking my shoes off before falling into bed. You put your pajamas on then crawl into bed. As I wrap my arms around you, you lean your head back for a kiss, which I gladly give you.

Once the kiss breaks you whisper, "I'm sorry, baby, I'll try not to have _any cravings _tonight."

I know that tone of voice you're feeling guilty fro my lack of sleep. For the past 2 weeks I've gotten about 3 hrs. of sleep each night because of cases, late night cravings, and sex. I'm not complaining though, and I'm feeling guilty for making you feel guilty.

"JJ, honey, I love you and this baby, and would do anything for the both of you. So if you have a craving tonight I will gladly drive around town to get whatever it is you want. If you can't sleep because you're horny, I will muster all my strength to please you. I love making love to you. I can sleep when I retire." I whisper in your ear before kissing your neck and falling promptly asleep.

A couple hours later, I awake to your hands caressing my skin. I am totally aroused and moan my pleasure when your fingers tweak my nipple.

"Emily, baby, open your eyes so I know your awake and listening." You whisper. I realize then that you didn't wake me for sex, but for food.

I try to hide my disappointment as I open my eyes. I let out a sigh and say, "What does the munchkin want this time?"

"A coke slushy from 7Eleven." You say and then lay a quick peck on my lips.

"One coke slushy coming up." I say as I roll out of bed and put my shoes on. "I'll be back in 30 minutes or so." I give you a quick kiss full of love before grabbing my keys and cell phone and head for the door.

"Emily," you say as I reach the front door. "I love you."

"I love you, too, JJ. I'll be back as fast as I can." I say before closing the door behind me. Now, usually I carry my badge and gun with me wherever I go, but tonight I forget because I'm so tired. Again, I fail to notice the black car following me as I drive to the closest 7Eleven. I park the car and head indoors. I'm in the back of the store when I hear two men come in and tell the cashier to give them the money. I reach for my gun and realize I forgot it. I quickly dial Garcia and tell her to track my phone's GPS, because there is a robbery going on.

I hear a noise to my right and see a small boy in his Hulk pajamas shuffle out of the back room. He is oblivious to what is going on and calls out for his dad before I can stop him. Unfortunately, the men hear him and turn their attention our way. The big, bald man with tattoos points his gun at the little boy and says, "Alright, Ms. Prentiss, put your hands on your head nice and easy, then slowly walk this way with the boy."

I'm shocked he knows my name, but I try not to let it show. The other guy turns around and smiles real big when he sees the little boy. My stomach knots as the guy looks to his partner for permission. My mind is racing, how can I save this boy. I just need to stall a little, help is on the way.

"Wait!" I say as I move in front of the boy. "I'm a lesbian. I hate men, don'thca want a shot to show me what I'm missing. I'll probably fight more than he would." I taunt.

The little boy moves to stand by his dad as the man's attention turns to me. "A lesbian!" he spits as he looks back at the boy trying to decide which is better.

"Yep," I say while trying to stall. "In fact, I'm out here getting a snack for my pregnant girlfriend."

Bald guy speaks up then. "We know, bitch, and we have a message for you from a New Orleans detective. I think I will let Bud here, have some fun first."

What the fuck does Will have to do with this?" I say as calmly as I can. I hope Garcia is hearing this and recording it.

"I will tell you after Bud has his fun. Don't fight him too hard or I'll kill the boy." Bald man sneers.

Bud pushes me up against the wall and yanks down my pants. I look around franticly trying to find some way to stop him without getting the father and son killed for my defiance. My eyes lock on the boy's father. He is desperately pleading with me not to fight 'Bud' with his eyes. As I hear the zipper to Bud's pants, I clear my mind of what is about to happen and instead think of JJ.

I think of her smile.

I think of her blue eyes that are the color of the ocean.

I think of how I can get lost in those depths for hours.

I think about her hair and how I love to run my fingers through it.

Or grab fistfuls of it to keep her in place when we're making love.

I think about her hands and how they pleasure and torture me.

I think about the baby that is growing inside of her.

I think about what a great mom she's going to be.

I think about how much I love her.

And then the torture ends and I'm brought back to the present with an elbow to my nose, which sends me crumbling to the ground.

"You, Bitch, that was the worse fuck I've ever had. You said you would fight." Bud yells as he starts kicking me in the ribs.

Bald man walks over and steps on my hand with his steel-toed boots as he pulls Bud away from me. "Bud, stop it man, I want her conscious to hear my story. Prentiss, you ready to hear my story?" I try to nod, but it hurts too much.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Garcia has called the team and the police. She sent Reid to be with JJ. The team arrives at the gas station and Garcia uses her computer to hack into the gas station's security cameras. She gasps when she sees the state Emily is in. Morgan starts cursing and pounds his fists on the roof of the car.

Hotch grits his teeth and says, "We have to find away in there. We need to get Prentiss out of there.

As Garcia is doing her magic, she realizes that the cameras have sound. They start listening. Bald man and Bud have no idea that the cops are outside.

Bald Man is taking to Emily, "So about three weeks ago I get this e-mail from a guy wanting to hire someone to get rid of his fiancé's girlfriend. Now, usually I don't take jobs myself, but LESBIANS, I couldn't pass this up. Before I accepted though I did some research of my own, especially when I found out he's a cop. I bugged his cell phone and heard his calls to JJ. I decided he was serious and made the plans to meet him. I met with him a week ago. He gave this picture and $2,500. He said he would call me about the rest of the money once he knew you were dead." He finishes with a cruel smile and raises his gun, aimed at Emily.

While Bald Man is talking, Morgan, Rossi and Hotch enter the gas station from the back door. The cops surround the store and yell, "FBI!" Just as Bald Man is ready to pull the trigger Morgan tackles him. It startled him just enough to throw off his aim. Emily yowls in pain as the bullet rips through her lower leg. As soon as Garcia sees Emily get shot she calls for the ambulance that was waiting around the corner. Morgan roughly puts cuffs on Bald Man while Rossi puts some on Bud.

Hotch kneels next to Emily and tells her, "You're safe now Prentiss, It's over, you did good." Emily nods her head once before losing consciousness. Garcia is make a copy of the tapes. While she is waiting she rewinds it a little bit and sees Emily get raped. "Oh my beautiful girl!" she exclaims before rushing inside to be with Emily.

Hotch calls Reid and tells him Emily has been hurt badly and is being taken to the hospital. "Tell JJ not to worry. Garcia is with Emily and Morgan and Rossi are following the ambulance." He says before hanging up.

After Bald Man and Bud are taken away Hotch checks on the father and son. "Is that lady going to be okay? She saved me and my son's life." the father says.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Agent Prentiss is strong," Hotch replies. After a moments pause he asks, "Can you tell me what happened? How did agent Prentiss save your lives?"

The father takes a deep breath and tells Hotch what happened. "Well, the lady came in and went straight to the fountain drink station in the back right corner, like she always does in the middle of the night. About a minute later those two men came in and pulled a gun on me and asked for my money. Then my son comes out of the back room and calls my name. Then men see him and the lady and tell them to come to the counter nice and slow or they will shoot me. Well, Quinn came straight to me and when the one called Bud saw Quinn he got this look on his face. Agent Prentiss and I could see that Bud wanted to rape my son. She taunted him so he raped her instead. If she didn't speak up Bud would have raped my son and the Bald Man would have shot me, because I would have tried to stop Bud. Will you let me know when she has recovered enough for visitors. Both Quinn and I owe her our thanks.

"Sure thing Mr….." Hotch says.

"Novak, George Novak, sir," he replied.

"Sure thing Mr. Novak, just leave your number with the police down at the station when you give your statement." Hotch says as he turns to leave.


End file.
